Search engines are a primary means by which people locate information on-line and complete search tasks. Conventionally, search engines are equipped with various technologies that are configured to assist users in locating information that matches their information retrieval (IR) intent. For example, search engines can be configured to provide query suggestions to users responsive to receipt of queries. These query suggestions are typically query disambiguations, where a search engine receives an ambiguous query and attempts to assist the user in refining the query. While query suggestions are often useful in connection with assisting the user in acquiring particular information, query suggestions are not particularly well-suited for assisting the user in completing a more complex search task.